


New Day New Life

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't know





	New Day New Life

Molly stood outside her house smoking a cigarette with tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to do this, but she to prove herself to her master. With her wand in her hand she went inside.

 

 

"Is it done slave?"  
The tone of Bellatrix would make most people scared, it made Molly wet.  
"Did you kill your family?"

"Yes, master every single one of them." Molly replied cold as possible.

Bellatrix smiled.  
"Good. Come here and take off your clothes. I have an award for you."

So they fucked.

They won the war and got married. 

The End.


End file.
